narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
History ~ Shadow is the previous Otokage, current Kage of the Land of Steam, and holds a spot in the council of various other major villages. He was born and raised in Otogakure no Sato to an Uchiha father and Kaguya mother. Under the influence of Otogakure's then current leader, Taumaster, Shadow was led to follow in the path of his predecessors. Quickly he advanced through the ranks becoming an ANBU at the age of 16 and soon thought of taking the mantle of Otokage. This ambition only grew bigger as Otogakure was soon left without a leader and village structure. However at the time of him trying the now Nidaime Otokage Shinro was the one who rose to the call. His reign seemed short lived as some time after Shinro took leadership Otogakure was once again beset without an active leader. This time Shadow took his spot as Kage. With the help of Solo and now Yondaime Otokage Trev they reformed Otogakure again into a proper village. Otogakure's resurgence golden age is said by many to have been during Trev's leadership, Shadow's son. Shadow still remains to this day loyal, but has since only returned to his birthplace a few times a year. In his absence from Otogakure Shadow helped instill the Sandiame Tsuchikage and joined Bocc's Akatsuki. While in the Akatsuki he attacked two villages and held a total of 4 bijuu during his tenure. Apperance The physiognomy of Shadow's is heavily influenced by his Uchiha side as indicated by his mid-length black hair and deepened red eyes. He boasts a lean, but muscular build akin to a middle to light heavyweight fighter weighing in at 190lbs and a stance of 5'11. Covering most of his physique is a uniform that resembles Konoha's ANBU corps. Atop the uniform is the infamous Akatsuki cloak and upon one of his fingers is an Akatsuki ring from Bocc's time. Often strapped to his side and his back lies a Katana. This specially built blade is named Black Dragon due to it's hue and the amaterasu flames it releases. The other is named Kiba. One of the legendary SSM swords. Personality To be added Armor Shadow's Akatsuki cloak has been personally modified to be fireproof and in between the two layers of fireproof fabic is a 1/2' thick steel lining. This increases his overall durability to Katon and if taken off increases his speed. Using a seal tattoo'ed into his forearm Shadow can summon his custom Amaterasu Armor. Details on this armor can be found by searching it's name. Weapons As said Shadow often has his Black Dragon Katana on his person as well as Kiba. It's(The black dragon katana) direct counterpart would be the Amaterasu armor. Both have the unique skill to call fourth Amaterasu and coat them while also being made of extremly durable materials. Details on the sword can be found by searching it's name. The rest of his weapons are usually made from his own body via his Kaguya power. His companion Nindo does hold an array of premade weapons on its person. Ranging from a bow and upwards of 30 arrows to an extra katana or two and various pre-marked kunai as well as a couple blank scrolls. All of Shadow's clothing and weapons, items have an FTG seal on them. This includes Nindo's armor and tools. Dōjutsu Sharingan - Shadow's sharingan first emerged the day after his graduation to Genin. As with all Sharingan users it allows him to see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees, and track fast-movingobjects. Being trained and skilled in it's useage allows him to the ability to predict opponents' movement to a degree. Mangekyō Sharingan - Shadows MS was awakened the night his best friend Crazyninja died while doing a mission for the village. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - Shadow's EMS did not come from his bestfriend. It was bestowed upon him years later before an attack brought on by Bocc to Otogakure. Rinnegan - Insert generic Rinnegan stuff here. Nothing special Kekkei Genkai Mokuton - Shadow's use of Mokuton comes from the assimilation of one of his friend's cells into his own body. Kaguya - Arguably Shadow's dominate trait right next to Uchiha. Shadow learned to use and hone his Kaguya bloodline at a young age. Tattoos, Seals, and more Curse Seal Lv. 1 & 2 During his tenure as Otokage Shadow was prevy to many of the village's guarded secrets and experiments. One of the most known being the Curse Seal. Shadow's cure seal is much like the one Sasuke has, but instead of a transformation of his body, Shadow doesn't transform at all. In the first stage a white pattern spreads over his body. In the scond level his entire skin turns pure white. This seal is placed on his neck hidden from veiw. Seven Star Tattoo The Seven Star Tattoo is not much different than the Curse Seal in terms of power. The key difference is it gives Shadow the ability to condense and manipulate chakra into a solid form. Allowing him to block attacks or produce wings at will. Seven Star Tattoo Enhanced The enhanced version of SST is double the power of CS2 and boasts Shadow's chakra even higher. Each star of the '7' activated refuels his chakra reserves to comparision of 1 KG jutsu per. Yin Seal Shadow's yin seal has never been activated through the years and thus holds an immense reserve of chakra. Upon activation he has gains access to both levels of Creation Rebirth. Hero's Water Can increases Shadow's chakra by x10 each x1 reducing his natural lifespan by 1 year. Negative Emotion Sensing Can sense negative emotions due to previously hosting the 0 tails. Gedō Seal Gedo Seal disables the opponents KG for 5 posts and is only useable once per fight. Rules suggested by Dark. Inceneration Seal Not to be confused with the seal used by Manji or Bocc. This seal simply burns Shadow's body to nothingness should he 'die' Kenjutsu There has never been a time in Shadow's history that he has been seen without a katana appendixed to his person. Either on his hip or strapped to his back. Since an early age Shadow has been exceptionally skilled at sword fighting. Despite normally only using one Katana at a time Shadow has mastered Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu. The style of holding two at once. Using one (or both) to attack and one to defend. - Spent time in the Land of Iron to perfect his skills Misc. - Previous Jink of 4 beasts - Human Path'd Ichirou - Carries Bocc's Sytch on his back - Immortal - Owns a black zetsu - Bleglaphor as an edo Note: I've often stated that I have everything Orochimaru has and have for years even before the wikia was made. I've just been too lazy to put my name on all the techs. So this is me being lazy still. Category:Male